Electricity In My Veins
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris doesn't know how she's found herself in this position with Eric. Is she ready to relinquish all control over to him? She loves the feeling of his hands on her, how their lips mold together, but this may be getting to be too much for her. There's a fire ready to burn them up, crimson flames threatening to rip them apart. All they need is a spark.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the third part! Gah, I really don't know how many I am going to do but know that I am taking this to the end of Divergent and no more haha xD**

 **I seriously love the love this series is getting! I am so glad you are enjoying my writing and I am so happy when my writing can inspire others.**

 **Go check out Harrypotter5's "If Only" It's just beginning but it's so good :)**

 **Anyway, this is rated M: strong language/BDSM themes/Sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is AU/Canon blend. I am mixing the canon up a bit to fit plot, but it's mostly true to the basic fundamentals Roth set up.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris woke up slowly, a sigh on her tongue as her back stretched. She blinked her eyes open, a tall bookshelf coming into view. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the books on the shelf, her mind too foggy to understand what she was staring at. Groaning, she stretched again, yawning softly as she flipped onto her back—the sheets warm under her skin. She glanced to the right, the other half of the bed empty—the blanket messy and sheets wrinkled. Tris buried her head into the pillow, her limbs feeling like wading through quicksand and her mind too scattered to focus on anything—except for that scent.

She breathed deeply, a warm, musky scent filling her nostrils. Tingles shot down to her toes as she inhaled softly, a breathy sigh bubbling up her throat. She was smiling to herself when her body froze, a throat clearing in the room. Confusion filled her veins as she turned in the bed, his cold eyes staring down at her. She swallowed hard, her eyes trailing down his body—his muscles rippling beneath his skin as he leaned back on the wall. He was clad only in his boxers, Tris' cheeks turning pink as she looked back to his face—a small smirk playing at his lips. "Good morning," Tris said lamely, her voice weak from sleep.

Silence stretched between them as he stared at her, his eyes more blue than gray in the morning light. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek, her fingers pulling the covers over her naked form. "You're late."

She tilted her head to the side for a moment before she inhaled sharply. _Training!_ She whipped the covers off and hopped out of bed, her eyes scanning the ground for her clothes. "Where are my clothes? Why didn't you wake me?" She immdiately regretted saying those words when she glanced back to him, his jaw rigid and eyebrow quirked.

"That's not my responsibility." He grinned wickedly at her. "Your clothes are around."

She huffed. His attitude was really starting to piss her off. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, his lips twitching up at her display. "You're a leader. Wouldn't you not want me to be late? I'm here because of you."

She felt heat crawl up her neck at her bold words, her throat running dry as he took a step from the wall. She took a step back as he moved forward, their feet dancing until her back hit the opposite wall, the coldness of it seeping through her skin. He was hovering over her, his hands pinning her there. "You do not get to speak to me like that. I am your leader." He brought his face closer, his eyes locked on her as his lips dusted over hers. He smirked as she automatically leaned into him, a scowl on her face as he pulled away. "You're also mine," he whispered as he drew closer to her again, his teeth nipping her lower lip. _I'm yours?_ She thought, yelping a soft moan as he bit down hard, pulling her lip out towards him before releasing. He ran his tongue over his bite to soothe the pain before drawing back, his eyes dealy calm. "Since you're so late, and you will be punished for that—don't worry, might as well make a good use of our time." Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his—tasting of warmth and mint.

He pulled back a little, letting his fingertips run up and down the length of her body. Shivers pulsed down her spine, her veins on fire as his eyes roamed every inch of her skin. "Why me?" she choked out, her lip catching between her teeth when his cold eyes locked on her. She shrunk back to the wall, his icy glare freezing her body in place.

He didn't answer her, instead he took a few steps back, his eyes watching her lips pull down at the sudden coldness that washed over her body. "I want you to touch yourself."

"What?" she asked, her voice as soft as velvet.

A smirk slithered across his lips as his hand idly scratched a small itch on his stomach, Tris' eyes catching the subtle movement as a gasp settled on her tongue. She felt her neck heat up as she looked at his prominent erection poking through the fabric of his boxers, her eyes shooting back up to his face—her cheeks growing warmer as he smirked down at her. "I want you to pleasure yourself, Stiff. I've done it for a while now, I think you're smart enough to catch on quickly." His eyes bore into her own, her throat swallowing hard at their intensity. "This part is going to be all about you—your pleasure. You deserve it." She narrowed her eyes at his words, confusion filling her veins as she let a hand travel down her body—freezing when he gave her a pointed look. "No. Be a good girl and get on the bed." Tris made her way to the bed, crawling across the covers. "Slowly," he whispered, her stomach churning. She crawled across the bed slowly, twisting her body to face him, her legs stretching out before her. He gave a small nod and she let out a shaky breath.

She thought back to the previous night, his hand kneading her breast. Her hands rubbed up her chest, her fingers splayed across her sensitive skin. She held his gaze, a breathy moan on her tongue as she massaged her breasts, fingers pinching and pulling her nipples. She felt them harden at her touch, her mind replacing her small hands with his big ones, a low moan bubbling up her throat. She felt her core tighten, her stomach as light as the winds as she watched him watch her—his slate-blue orbs following her every movement.

Her left hand continued to caress her breast as the other snaked down her body, goosebumps trailing behind her gentle touch. She chewed on her lip, recalling how he'd tease her first. Her fingertips circled her lower lips, tickling the sensitive skin all around. She let out a shuddering breath, her legs falling open as she lightly dragged a finger across her slit. She watched his eyes darken, his lips parting slightly as his hands pushed his boxers down. She felt a rush of heat boil in her belly as she watched him stroke his length, his eyes locked on her.

Tris entered a finger slowly, pumping in and out. She let out a delicate moan as she entered another finger, plunging deeper inside of herself. She let her head lull back onto the pillow, her eyelids falling shut as she moved inside her—her finger dragging up to pinch her bundle of nerves. Tingles shot through her body, down to her toes. A moan fell off of her tongue as she arched into her touch, rubbing and pumping at a deadly pace. She was so caught up in her own ministrations that she hadn't heard his subtle footfalls or notice how the bed dipped in a little.

Her toes were curling as she worked her fingers, angling in different directions to reach places she never knew she had. She felt her walls clamp down, a tremble rushing through her body. Her left hand held onto her breast, pinching and pulling her hard nipples sore as her other worked in and out of her—a soft moan on her tongue. She twisted her head to the side, a small spasm rocking through her body before a sharp cry escaped her lips.

She jutted forward, her eyes wide and hands gripping the sheets—a hot, tingling sensation pulsing through her body. Tris was panting heavily as she glanced to Eric, a dark gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. She glanced down, a long metal rod in his hands. "What—what are—what is that?" she asked, her words breathy and strained.

She glanced down to her side where the tingling feeling was coming from, her skin slightly pink. "It's a violet wand," Eric said.

"A what?" She looked back to him, her eyebrows knitting together. She looked to the rod he was holding, a small object on the end of it—two metal prongs sticking out from it. "It looks like the dart from the war games."

He beamed at her, nodding softly. "It's similar. It doesn't simulate a gun shot wound, though. The prongs on the end act more like a—a taser. It shocks you with little bursts of electricity."

Tris sucked in a deep breath. "And you—you want to use it on me?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes like blue stones. "And it's going to be worse for you now—since you've asked so many questions." Tris opened her mouth to speak, quickly sealing her lips as he glared at her, his lips pursed. "How bad do you want your punishment to be, Stiff? I never would have pegged you to be such a masochist. Now lay back down."

She lowered herself back on the bed, her head meeting the pillow. She watched him put the wand down and lean over the bed, searching for something. "I don't have to do this, Eric. I can say no—you can't force me—"

He sat back up and looked to her, two leather straps in his hands. She sucked in a deep breath as something unreadable flashed across his face, his lips turning down slightly and eyes almost grim. "Have I not made that clear?" Tris lowered herself further into the pillow as he hovered over her. "I told you that you could have left at any time. I said that if you didn't want this—to say no." He gestured for her hand and she obliged easily, his eyebrow raising slightly before he wrapped a strap around her wrist and tied it to the bedpost. "You didn't say no, did you?" She shook her head softly as he gestured for the other hand, the strap wrapping around her wrist and tying to the bedpost. "Do you want to say no, now?" She tilted her head to the side for a moment, his body firmly nestled between her legs. He lowered his face to hers, planting soft kisses along her jawline. "Because," he said between kisses. "I'll stop." He trailed his tongue down her neck, her body arching into his. "If you want me to." He nipped down her skin, goosebumps trailing behind him as he made his way down her chest. "Just say the words, Tris." She moaned softly, the sound of her name falling from his lips sending tingles down to her toes. "Tell me to let you go, and I will." He hovered over her left breast, his eyes locking on her own. She watched his tongue flick out and lick his lips before darting out towards her nipple, a cold shiver echoing in her veins. Another moan fell from her lips as she arched into his touch, his mouth latching onto her breast. He sucked and nipped, her nipple red and raw by the time he was done. He smirked down at her, his hands gripping her hips roughly. She gasped softly, his fingertips threatening to leave bruises. "You're okay, then?" She nodded once, her eyes locked on his. A wide grin slithered across his face, his silvery-blue orbs gleaming down at her. "Good. I said you're mine, so you are. There are rules, Stiff. You break them—and you'll get punished."

"What are the rules?"

He quirked his brow, one hand leaving her hip to grab the wand. She watched the prongs spark to life, a gentle hum in the air as the blue electricity shot between the metal rods. "You do not question me. Ever. You do as I say, when I say it. Got it?"

She nodded, her eyes lingering on the wand. "But what—" She couldn't finish what she was trying to say, a small cry bubbling up her throat. She twisted on the bed, the straps tight against her skin as a soft sting shot down her side.

"What the fuck did I say about questions?" He was glowering at her, her breath hitching in her throat as he drew the wand closer to her body—her eyes watching the electricty flicker over her skin. "Are you afraid of giving me that power over you, Stiff? Afraid I'd hurt you? Kill you?" She shivered beneath his gaze, his bold eyes boring into her own. "How would I benefit from that?" He smirked at her, hovering the wand over her left nipple. "I think I'm going to keep you for a while. If you listen to me and follow my orders, then you'll be rewarded." She opened her mouth to speak, quickly sealing her lips when his scowl returned to his face.

She held her breath as she laid there, her eyes never leaving his face. He was impossible to read, his jaw rigid with a playful smirk across his lips. And his eyes—they were so intense but were so soft, too—like a morning haze covering the ocean.

He looked her up and down, his free hand running along her body. She leaned into him, a soft sigh on her tongue before she inhaled sharply. She felt as small pinch as he entered a finger inside of her, her legs spreading open a little more as he began to pump in and out. She was writhing on the bed, her wrists twisting against the straps as he entered another finger—rubbing at her bundle of nerves furiously. She let out a shuddering breath, her back arching as she rolled her hips forward, a small gasp escaping her lips when electricity rolled over her skin. Her eyelids shot open, wide and not blinking, as she watched the prongs flicker across her chest. "Eric," she whispered, her voice tight.

She looked back to him, his face devoid of emotion as they locked gazes. He drew his finger from her a little, a small whimper on her tongue when she bucked her hips forward—a sly smirk playing at his lips. "Don't let fear hold you back," he said—his voice as crisp as a morning breeze. She nodded once, her back settling back onto the bed—her wrists slightly sore from pulling at the restraints. She looked to the wand as he hovered it over her nipple. "Look at me." She averted her gaze from the long rod, her eyes locking with his. She swallowed hard, his slate-blue orbs drowning her. His fingers slid back inside of her, breathy moans bubbling up her throat as he plunged deeper. She arched her back into his touch, her breathy moans mixing with her soft cry—electricity dancing across her skin. She never broke eye contact as he rolled the wand over her left nipple, her bud hardening as the bursts of hot energy tickled through her veins.

* * *

She walked slowly down the hall, her arms wrapped around herself. She was chewing on her lower lip, his numbing touch still lingering on her skin. She sighed softly as she came into the pit, her eyes glancing up and locking with Four's. He gave her a questioning look as he made his way to her, his jaw rigid and lips pursed. "Tris. You're late."

She opened her mouth to speak when his low voice slithered past her ear. "She was with me, Four," Eric said nonchalantly. "We had a meeting."

Four didn't acknowledge Eric, his eyes were still staring down Tris. "A meeting that lasted for two and a half hours?"

Tris tried to fight the blush that was creeping over her cheeks, her eyes darting to Eric. He wore a satisfied smirk for but a moment, his emotionless mask covering his face once more. "Is there a problem that you would like to take up with your leader? I'd like to say that I'm all ears, but, I don't really give a shit. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Four exhaled loudly through his nose, his fists clenched by his sides. "I just wanted to say congratulations, Tris. You did good with the games. You were brave."

Tris smiled brightly, her eyes catching the scowl on Eric's face. She dropped her smile a little. "Thanks."

Four nodded slowly before walking away, Eric lingering for a moment—his eyes burning through her skin before he left her, too. Sighing, she found Christina and Will—her feet bringing her to join them. She heard a loud whistle, her eyes shooting up to the railing—Max standing tall.

"If you're ranked above the red line, you'll move on to the second stage of training. If you're below it, we'll waste no more time on you. Here are your rankings."

The boards shuffled to reveal their rankings, a shuddering sigh pulsing through Tris when she found her name. _I made it!_ Her name was above the red line at number 20.

"You made it!" Will cheered.

"You made it, Tris!" Christina squealed, her arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Tris' smile widened, her eyes glancing to Four. He gave her a small nod, his lips twitching up. She smiled in return, her eyes flashing over to where Eric stood. He had his arms over his chest, his lips in a playful smirk, and his stance aloof. They locked gazes and Tris once again found herself drowning in their silvery-blue depths. She shook her head softly as Christina tried to drag her away, her soft hands pulling on Tris' arm. Tris didn't break eye contact, her slate-blue orbs holding his gaze as his lips twitched up at the ends. She felt her stomach twist, her gut pinching, a rush of heat swirling down below—his smile both beautiful and deadly.

* * *

 **I know this one was shorter than the others but it felt right to end it there since the next part is going to be dealing with phase 2 of initiation**

 **follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **if you ever get confused as to when I'm updating my stories and which ones are next, follow my tumblr or pm me. My tumblr id is on my profile :) Hint, it's the same as on here lolol I use that id for most of my stuff :p**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. sequel is up

Sequel is up: "Wash Me Away"

-Darien :)


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
